Lost
by Lanrete
Summary: When Hikaru dies, everybody crumbles. However, she is given two weeks to spend tim with them, after that she won't see them ever again... How will Hikaru and Lantis stay together when she's only a ghost? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Umi's diary

Last year, Hikaru died in a car accident. Tomorrow would be her death anniversary. She was only sixteen, her life had hardly begun! All her friends mourned her passing, many left the funeral with lingering looks. She was an optimistic person, never failing to keep others around her happy as well. It was her own unique gift.  
  
Till this day I can remember vividly how she looked like during the funeral, it was the most painful thing I had ever gone through. Her long ruby tresses finally being let down, dressed in a simple white gown edged with lace and wearing satin gloves on her small hands which held a white tulip. She was beautiful.  
  
A photo of her sits on my desk, everyday I never fail to look at it. It was a photo of me, Hikaru and Fuu when we were playing with her dog- Hikari who has mysteriously vanished after her death. Hikaru's ruby eyes looked without any trace of worries as she smiled fondly at Hikari. That was the way we all remembered her as, a free spirit who has a heart so pure and compassionate. Her flaming hair was in a braid as usual with a small golden ring at the end. I confess, it was my handiwork, I just wanted her to look prettier. Not that she wasn't, she just prefer people to see her true self, who she was , not someone hiding behind a mask of make-up. I used to think that was silly, lately I found that it made perfect sense.  
  
Fuu stood there silent and elegant with the wind blowing back wisps of her short blond hair. She was the smartest out of the three of us, it did not make much difference though, after she had learnt of Hikaru's death she had became frail and fragile... like a delicate piece of glass. I should know no matter how well she tried to hide it, all three of us were best friends. She had this dark aura of sadness surrounding her, it felt awkward to say anything to her thus everyone avoided being around her. She was being cloaked in eternal mourning and only her boyfriend, Ferio stood by her. I still don't like him much, but I know how worried he is. After all we share the same sentiments when it came to Fuu.  
  
Her family was being deeply affected as well, her three brothers haven't really been the same ever since. The Shidou dojo they were so proud of had lost its former reputation and glory. Satoru, Maseru, Kakeru looked like the only reason they were living was because they weren't dead. Yet. Their eyes devoid of any emotion, faces gaunt and they never laughed nor smiled since. Nothing anyone did helped.  
  
Still the ones who took it the worst were Lantis and Eagle. Lantis finally blew his top at Primera who is still in denial that 'her' Lantis- kun would ever treat her that way. I'm shocked to say the least, all these years he hardly spoke a thing to anyone, it was considered an miracle if you were honored enough to hear Lantis Sol's voice. Hikaru was an exception. He had deep feelings for her, somehow I could just sense it. He had quitted school, I heard a couple of rumors that he went into some kind of career where he taught kendo to others. Eagle? Geo and Zazu tried their best, I give them credit for that but he wasn't the same. It was plain obvious. His smiles weren't the same kind of smile girls used to swoon over and label perfect. But he was in a better state than Lantis, at least he stayed in school. Not that it made much difference, he was flunking everything.  
  
I grieve for my friend always, although I knew she would want me to move on, live my life to the fullest. But I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough, so I pretended. I appear to be okay but every night I cry, alone, never letting anyone know. I should share my problems, I just can't... Neither Clef nor Ascot knows about this , neither do I intend to let them know. I have to stay strong for the rest of them now that she's gone... This burden, I carry alone. I have to be everyone's pillar of support and I don't want them to have to add me to their already long list of worries. This is a secret I'll carry to the grave. It's eating me inside, slowly one day I fear I may not be able to continue like this anymore. I'm afraid, I feel that the day is coming soon...  
  
Hikaru... you will stay in my heart always.  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki gently placed the pen next to her diary. Grabbing a paper napkin she tried to dry her tears without much success. What would she wear tomorrow? She sighed, this wasn't really what she was worried about. What she really feared was... She shook her head to clear her mind. Closing her diary, she placed it back in its drawer. Tomorrow would be a tough day... 


	2. Death Anniversary

Tenshi: Hi everybody. Thank you for the reviews. This was suppose to be a one shot but I changed it to a fic. I see Umi's death in Forever 17 To be an angel by Anima Mouse. Fuu's death? *Sees Fuu fans charging at author with all sorts of weapons even pepper shaker? o_O* Well... lets not go into that.  
  
Hikaru was the most intriguing character. Personally there are hardly anyone who has Hikaru as their favourite character, instead the bold and beautiful Umi and the gentle and wise Fuu were much more popular. I am a Hikaru fan because I'm really like Hikaru in a lot ways... oh and this is a song-fic.  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last time this is appearing coz I keep forgetting to write this but you get the idea. The song, I forgot who I got it from but I don't own it so no sue!! CLAMP OWNS RAYEARTH! Good enough for ya? Enough stuff already. Here are the response to the reviews:  
  
blazingIcEph0enix: Good question! Actually I have an answer to that. Have you heard of internal bleeding? Yep that's what happened, It was internal damage. And if there was real external damage, forensic scientists could still mend the body. (I'm interested in forensic science you see)  
  
Mistress of Darkness: Thank you!! Your truth and Dare fic is really funny, but I don't know almost all the characters. But keep on writing and update soon! Yep, Clef is so KAWAII!!  
  
Geon Nemesis: Thank you! It was such a sweet review!! I really appreciate that you took time to write something so sweet! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lost  
  
Umi arrived on the dot, in the late afternoon. Her cerulean eyes grew distant as she saw the tombstone coming into view. She hated to be here. She couldn't imagine Hikaru being buried under the cold dark earth in a grimy coffin which was rotting away. But she loved Hikaru. So she was here. The tombstone was really beautiful in a cold metallic emotionless kind of way. An stone angel with her hands in prayer seemed to watch over the grave. Her wings embracing the light and beauty of the world, reflecting it back. The grave had all sorts of flowers at its side, almost as if somehow Hikaru's abundant life force haven't been totally disappeared and was passed on to the flowers who were thriving. A blend of colours swaying to the wind.  
  
She saw Fuu and Ferio huddled together. Poor Fuu. Tiny little droplets slid down her cheeks glistening in the light. Ferio held her tighter. His hand wiping away her tears tenderly, gently. She leaned closer to his chest. Lucky Fuu. She had someone at least. Umi sighed. Long strands of her azure hair swayed gracefully, following the rhythm of the wind. She felt someone's hand lay on her shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"Hey Ascot." he nodded . His grip on her shoulder grew tighter as her willowy frame shook. Her cheek felt damp and cool. His emerald orbs locked with her sapphire ones. "It's okay to cry Umi. I'm here for you."  
  
She nodded then fell into his embrace. 'I do need hugs too...' thought Umi as she laid her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to have someone to lean on to. He combed her silky hair with his fingers, lingering at certain areas while she was crying her heart out leaving wet trails down his shirt.  
  
She noticed lavender hair in the not so far off distance and backed away quickly. "Thanks Ascot. You're really great." But he had seen what she saw and the hurt was clearly reflected in those green eyes. Clef. He felt the familiar pang of pain hit his heart, she wasn't his and she was never going to be...  
  
~Of all the things I believe in I just want to get it over with~  
  
A crowd had already gathered there. Umi walked over to Fuu. They exchanged a feeble smile. Ferio acknowledge her with a curt nod. Caldina held Larfage's hand tightly, trying her best to not cry. Umi's eyes scanned the crowd. Her brothers looked like they usually did, like zombies. There was Tatra, Tarta and Aska her Kendo opponents from other schools. Clef, Ascot and his step-sister Caldina with her fiancé Larfage who came here because they knew Hikaru through Umi. Then there was Presea and Sierra, her roommates. Geo and Zazu joined the crowd. Eagle stood by himself on the far side of the cemetery. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, black... something that only Lantis used to wear all the time. He had a bouquet of scarlet roses with him. Lantis was missing? She felt certain that he wouldn't miss this for the world.  
  
~Tears from behind my eyes But I do not cry Counting the days that past me by~  
  
Umi cleared her throat. She got everyone's attention. She began, her voice trembling as she placed her white tulip on the stone cold grave. "Hi Hikaru. Sorry I haven't really visited you. I love you very much but I hate to see you like this. It pains me every time I have to come here. You were a great friend the best anyone could possibly wish for-" Her voice cracked and more tears streamed down her face. "I'm sure you would be our guardian angel and look over us like you did before- before... before-" she couldn't continue. She was swept into her second embrace that day. Fuu was hugging her so hard that she couldn't breathe. "FUU! She's choking!" a stern voice rang out. Fuu released her grip and gave her a watery smile. Umi smiled back at Fuu and gave a grateful look towards Clef. Fuu placed her white tulip along with Ferio, "We meet again Miss Hikaru. I missed you very much. Life has been very different without you, you know that? I miss your laughter, I miss your smile, I miss your ruby eyes that are always concerned about others. I miss you Hikaru. I'm sorry I never called you by your name before and now I'll never have that chance. Thank you for always being there for us. I wish I could be there for you if you need me. But I can't." Ferio held her closer to his chest, his amber eyes shining with sadness.  
  
~I've been searching deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old Looks like I'm starting all over again The last year was just pretend and I say~  
  
Each of them (except Eagle) muttered their own special message to the angel who touched their lives in ways they never thought possible. They sat in silence as they recalled their vivd memories of a certain crimson hair maiden whose lively childlike spirit shall be imprinted forever in their minds.  
  
~Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew~  
  
Eagle walked over now, slowly in a trance-like way, fluid and graceful in his movements. His golden brown eyes darkened as he lowered his bouquet of roses above the pile of tulips. He gave a sigh. "Hikaru. God I missed you. I wish you could come back but that's not going to happen. I hope you watch over Lantis though, I'm worried about him. How' re you doing up there? I just really don't know what to say-" he lowered his voice, "with the exception that I love you? And maybe I'm joining you soon." Geo placed an reassuring hand on his shoulder. Eagle smiled sadly. A small tear appeared at the corner of his eye. Geo was taken aback, he had never seen him cry before, not that he didn't show his feelings like Lantis but he has never cried for anyone yet. He tried to resist the urge to hug the blond who looked as fragile s Fuu right now.  
  
~You were the one I love The one thing that I tried to hold on to~  
  
Everyone pretty much left after this. The stone angel had two shiny droplets slide down her cheek, shimmering in the sunlight. Her eyes turned ruby for a fleeting moment. She remembered many pairs of eyes in front of her that day, especially the golden brown ones. She felt disappointed that Lantis didn't turn up. Those amethyst eyes...  
  
~I still get lost in your eyes And it seems like I can't live a day without you Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right~  
  
All angels could return to earth on the day that they had died. Hikaru was no exception. She felt her heart torn to shreds when she set eyes on her brothers. Life was pretty good up there, but it wasn't the same. God took a particular liking to her and gave her Mokona as a sort of guardian to protect her from demons like Alcyone. She missed everyone so much! Especially that someone...  
  
~Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to~  
  
The rain started to pour down. She thought to herself,' It seems like God is crying, doesn't it?' A familiar bark interupted her thoughts. "HIKARI!" she cried out loud, so he (I assume Hikari is a MALE pls correct me if I'm wrong) wasn't dead or wandering the streets at all. The animal sniffed the air as if he caught a whiff of a scent. Hikaru spirits sank, she had forgotten that she was an angel now, a ghost, no one could see, hear or feel her presence. Somewhere in the midst of all that rain, she was able to make out a silouhette. As it came into view, she gasped. "Lantis?!" she asked in awe. He was soaking wet and half naked with his black jacket shielding a small package. He stopped abruptly before the tombstone. "Sit." he commanded and the beast obeyed. So that's where Hikari went. He looked as dashing as before, his toned muscles more obvious than ever. His hair was slicked to his face, his clothes sticking to his body. She blushed and found herself lost in those purple eyes again.  
  
~Ohhh yeah It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time I want what's yours and I want what's mine I want you but I'm not giving in this time~  
  
He unwrapped the small package which was still then huddled safely under his arms. A small necklace fell out. It had a mirror as it's center and a outer edge of gold and rubies encircling it. It was so beautiful...He spoke softly but Hikaru just managed to catch those words. "This belonged to my mother. I wanted you to have it. I guess I was too late, but I still want you to have it." He then dug a small hole and buried it in the ground. The necklace materialized on her neck as she stared in amazement. "Thank you... " she whispered softly then she was gone. He was sure he heard Hikaru's voice speaking to him. Then with a start, he realise it was already night, and he had to go for work as a bouncer in a bar. A star twinkled in the night sky, while another streaked across the pitch dark sky. Lighting his path back, it felt like Hikaru. It felt like Hikaru was guiding him back. He turned and left, Hikari at his heels two wet streaks already sliding down his cheek.  
  
~When the stars fall and I lie awake You're my shooting star~  
  
From the sky, Hikaru said goodbye to the person she had missed most, feeling unusally sad. Also the tiny sparkle of emotion when she saw the least talkative, emotionless guy in the world cry over her. The shooting star's light faded away as she landed on a cloud. Heaven's gate gleamed. She was home now. 


	3. A chance

A/N: This song is Invisible by Clay Aiken. I wish I could have enough money to buy his CD! This plot is gonna be a little strange okay? Just warning you guys. Because I usually write this when I'm depressed, angry. Flames are not welcomed unless they happen to be constructive criticsm. In this case, it would be greatly appreciated. And I'm so sorry for the late update, school just started!  
  
Lost.  
  
Her ruby eyes looked lost as the golden gate creaked. After several minutes, she realised she wasn't going to get in. It didn't matter to her anymore. If she was going to be banned from heaven, then so be it. Hikaru sighed; today had brought back many bittersweet memories. Too many memories...  
  
~What are you doing tonight?  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall~  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned against the gate for support. She thought she had managed to forget them already! Yet seeing them brought back so many memories.  
  
Memories of her dueling with her brothers.  
  
"Don't give up now Hikaru-chan!" panted Kakeru.  
  
"I won't give up otou-chan!" she replied equally breathless. She planted a swift kick on his side. She missed, as she wasn't fast enough.  
  
"That was close." He answered, tauntingly.  
  
She frowned, then she striked. It was so fast that Kakeru didn't know what hit him. He fell to the ground with a 'thud'. "Ow! You're getting good at this Hikaru."  
  
"Gomen nasai Otou-chan! Are you okay?" She asked concern, blaming herself, why did she have to hit him so hard anyway? She should have lost! Then Kakeru wouldn't get injured! "Hush... It's not your fault Hikaru."  
  
"Otou...." she said, hugging him.  
  
~Are you really alone  
  
Still in your dreams ~  
  
Memories of Umi and Fuu as they celebrated her birthday with her.  
  
"Don't open your eyes yet Miss Hikaru!" Fuu's gentle voice rang out as she led the blindfolded Hikaru into the room.  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" another familiar voice gabbled excitedly. She tore off her blindfold and was amazed by the spectacular sight that greeted her. Her plain and dull room was filled with streamers, handmade birthday cards, and photos in elegant frames, which she suspected was the work of Fuu-chan.  
  
"Wow! How long did you spend on this?" she asked touched.  
  
"You're worth it." reassured Umi, "And now for the big surprise!"  
  
Satoru, Kakeru and Maseru came in with party hats and big red noses pushing a cart, above it was the most fantastic cake Hikaru has ever seen. She giggled at the appearance of her brothers. "The cake looks so expensive!" She added worriedly...  
  
"I made it." Umi confessed.  
  
"You did? Wow! You're great Umi! And you too Fuu! And my brothers!" The cake was two-tier. The first layer was a winter wonderland, white cream and blue icing formed a beautiful snow scene in which many animals had fun skating in. The second layer was a picture of Hikaru smiling. She was so impressed. And touched. Fuu produced a gorgeous dress, it was a simple white gown, with laced edges, and the cloth was silky. "Wow..." she gasped, stunned.  
  
"Thank you everybody... " She added finally, sniffling.  
  
~Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive~  
  
Memories of her and Eagle talking about anything under the sun.  
  
She had always trusted and liked Eagle; sometimes she even wondered what her true feelings for him were. Friends? More than friends... He was the last person that she got to see before she died. She would never forget that moment, the shock on his face...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She had agreed to meet Eagle outside the school gate that morning; she had something important to talk about. But she was running late from her biology lesson. Seeing him in sight, she made a dash towards him. That familiar grin was plastered his face as he looked on with amusement at the panting Hikaru.  
  
"Slow down! So what do you wanna talk about that's so serious?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Well Eagle... if there's someone you think you like, what should I do?" she asked, desperately wishing that her flaming face would stop blushing.  
  
"I'll..." he sighed. "I'll confess and if it doesn't work out, I'll just watch her from a far, always there for her, even if she doesn't need Me." he finished wistfully. Damn he was such a hypocrite! Why didn't he take his own advice then? She was right next to him for god's sake!  
  
~If I was invisible  
  
Then I could watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I would make you mine tonight~  
  
Then he remembered. If she was asking him... the one she actually likes must be- He sighed again. "Is my answer what you're looking for Hikaru-chan?"  
  
She was actually taken aback by his answer. The usually easy-going Eagle actually likes someone! "Yep! I just didn't know you actually fancied anyone Eagle. So who is it?" She piped, innocently.  
  
He went pale and decided to keep silent. "Okay! I won't ask you! But I bet she's real pretty! I know... Presea!"  
  
He shook his head; it was time to change topics. "Are you ready to go home now?" "Hold on, I'll go make a call. Wait for me okay?"  
  
She ran across the road, but then the car came, it moved so fast! She couldn't run, she couldn't dodge and her mind was filled of no one but Lantis... She felt sharp spasms of pain on her side, as she the world spun out of control, the last thing she saw was Eagle running towards her.  
  
~If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest girl  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Wait... I already am.~  
  
But she was just a ghost now... they can't see her, they can't feel her, they can't even feel her! Of course her most precious memories were of her moments with Lantis....  
  
~I saw your face in a crowd  
  
I called out your name  
  
You don't hear a sound~  
  
He was always there. Just... there. She could picture his features as clear as day. Those amethyst eyes that always managed to take her breath away, those lips, his ears, his nose, even his raven hair... all deeply imprinted in her mind. She would never ever be able to confess what she truly felt... to him...  
  
~I keep tracing your steps  
  
Every move that you make~  
  
She remembered once when she had fallen asleep; he had placed his jacket over her. It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to her. On her birthday although he didn't appear, he had sent her a teddy bear hugging a white tulip, her favorite flower...  
  
~Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colours of your life.~  
  
All these little things, somehow she managed to get past the cold and emotionless mask he had on. She was his only friend with the exception of Primera... No one else had bothered about him. Primera had done a good job chasing away any potential love interest. Eve if it was just a kendo match, or even if he sent her home, all these little things turned out to be a lot more...  
  
She didn't realise how much she truly loved him. But it was all too late now.  
  
~I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me~  
  
"HIKARU SHIDOU! " A loud voice boomed out shaking her out of her little daydream.  
  
"God?" she questioned, looking puzzled at Mokona.  
  
"Puu! Pu Pu Puu Pu Puuuuuu!" he shot back.  
  
"Heaven forbids distracted Angels. You obviously still wish to linger among the mortals. Very well. I'll give you 2 weeks then I expect you to be totally focused!" And even though Hikaru couldn't see him, she was sure he was smiling.  
  
"Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" She replied as she tried to brush off her tears. "Take Mokona with you. And you're welcomed."  
  
"Hai." she turned back and flew straight down, enjoying the night view for once. She hasn't noticed how pretty the sky was from there.  
  
~Even when I'm screaming  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through~  
  
`She had two whole weeks... it seemed so far away yet it was such a short time...  
  
~If I was invisible  
  
Then I could watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I would make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest girl  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Wait... I already am.~  
  
She was going to see... Lantis.  
  
Reviews Wow, 10 people reviewed!!!!  
  
Yume no Kokoro- Thank you for your compliment!  
  
hyper*italian*gurl- Arigatou! ^^  
  
Iarly-Um... I killed Hikaru because I thought she would have the biggest impact on everyone if she died. (Sorry to all Hikaru fans out there!) Thanks a lot for the compliment, means a lot to me! Good to know that I'm improving.  
  
blazingIcEph0enix- It almost was the end, for a while I gave up on this fic because I didn't know what to write about next, but now I have a new plot in mind. So it won't end there!  
  
hikaru_29-Sorry I killed your fave anime character!! Thanks for the compliment and here is the third chapter! Happy New Year to you!  
  
Yun Fei- Thanks!  
  
Super Sailor star-Thank you!  
  
SilvErK1RBY-Uh a bouncer is someone who guards outside bars and discos to make sure that people who are under-aged won't get in. I think so anyway... thanks for the compliment!  
  
Geon Nemesis-Thank you!! I like Eagle and Lantis too, wait I like ALL the guys in Rayearth, they're all so hot!! And powerful is a very strong word; I'm honored to hear that as a description of this ficcy.  
  
chrynn-AWW! How can you hate me? =P Uh, what's a cliché death story? Like typical as in almost the same the whole die-grieve-etc thingy or what? Poor Lantis was right though...And thanks for the compliment!  
  
ssjlavenderkid-Yep, that's it! Thank you so much, I can't believe I forgot what song this was!! I'm sorry I killed Hikaru (well not exactly but...) ^_~ I know I'm a H/L fan too!  
  
-*-kitty-*-You cried? That's amazing, I didn't expect anyone to cry, I just kinda wanted it to be sad.... Thanks for the compliment!! 


	4. Fuu's world

A/N: I'm SO sorry for the late update!! Gomen, gomen... Forgive me please? This portion is more on Fuu though than later the people (like Umi, Eagle and drum roll Lantis) who will be affected most. Although the story is mainly on Hikaru, I think the reactions of her two best friends are rather important too, ne? Gomen again, for the people who wish to see H/L. This takes place over a span of time, starting from after Hikaru died.

Lost.

"Have your breakfast." Sonami Houoji addressed to her two daughters, while skillfully continued to fry eggs with her attention on them.

"Thanks okaa-san!" Kuu replied groggily while munching her toast and rubbing her eyes.

"Hai. Arigatou." Fuu mumbled. She sipped her milk slowly, staring into space. She looked straight ahead, as if to this invisible person, she never looked you straight in the eye.

Their father- Ohara Houoji, continued reading the papers while enjoying- no, finishing his coffee. The atmosphere was tense and full of pretence at a 'happy family scene'. It broke his heart seeing his youngest daughter the way she was, but they tried-. Tried so hard. So. Freaking. Hard. In the end this was all they achieved.

Fuu stopped speaking unless it was to be polite to anyone altogether. Even to her family. She was so polite she was almost on the brink of being rude.

"Sayonara. Watashi wa gakko e ikimas. (I'm going to school)"

Fuu Houoji was a regular student. She did her homework diligently, went to school, never played truant, and was 'Little Miss Perfect' to everyone. But if you peered deep into the depths of those emerald orbs, an unexplainable sadness washes over you, like tides pounding, waves crashing. Her eyes were oceans of grief.

I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it every day

She devoted herself to her work more than _ever._ She _slaved_ over each individual piece of assignment, making sure each was a piece of _perfection_. Her grades, which used to be near perfect, became perfect. 95s turned to 100s; 'Excellent' wasn't good enough, no, she needing 'Outstanding' on every damn sheet of homework. She buried herself in piles of textbooks and projects, each forming a impressive mountain around her, competing for space. Her files were flooded with notes, she made notes on notes, test out of tests, crazy assignments trying to gain that extra mark.

"Fuu, full marks!" her sensei announced happily handing her the exam script. 'Keep it up.' was written in a cursive scrawl next to the glowing '100'. Fuu nodded, emotionless. This was English, one of her weaker subjects, yet she felt nothing where the old Fuu would feel a surge of pride because her efforts were all worth it. All she felt was- nothing. She stared at her script impassive, wondering why. Why she was so numb from everything?

She was trapped within herself, ensnared within her web of memories.

It took its toll on her. She walked in a perpetual daze, seeing but not absorbing, hearing but not listening, speaking but not understanding, sensing but not feeling.

And I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

She used to smile gently as everyone laughed at a joke. Her eyes were filled with wisdom, of knowledge and cleverness and a deep understanding. She was always polite and considerate. That was Fuu then.

The Fuu now, looked at you blankly as you told a joke. Her eyes were dazed and haggard. Thankfully her specs had managed to hide most of her accumulating eye bags. She could hear what others were saying but she never listened, it sounded like some foreign tongue that she could not understand. When she replied, most of the time she had no idea what she was speaking. She could still sense when someone was sad, or angry but this time she was unable to feel, to sympathize or to comprehend.

What's wrong what's wrong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

The only one who was able to make her feel was Ferio. He breathed life into her.

Open your eyes

And look outside

"Lunch?" Fuu looked up from her desk notes underneath organized according to subject, in order they were being taught and alphabetized) to gaze into a pair of deep golden orbs. His smile was no longer as cocky, nor as bright as before.

"Hm. Let's go." She replied, her voice lacking in any emotions. She linked hands with him and felt a surge of warmth in that firm grip he had on her petite palm.

Find the reasons why

You've been rejected

Now you can't find

What you've left behind

They ate lunch outside, under the blue sky, under the cherry blossom tree that held many memories. Fleeting memories, nothing more. A rose chiseled into the tree with two F-s weave together in a vine like stem.

Petals drifted gently, the wind caressing them just as a gentle lover's hand. The pinkness floated around them, swirling, like snow descending from the heavens above. It depicted a scene full of tranquility, serenity, hiding the inner turmoil that threatened to ruin this perfect moment.

Ferio sat leaning on the tree, legs bent on one side. Fuu slipped next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ferio? Do you think-" she started, then stopped and sighed. Staring blankly at her lunch, she toyed with the rice and dishes, barely eating, nibbling on her food instead. She lowered her plate, unable to eat anymore. He noticed this but made no comment.

She didn't need that now. He stroked her long blonde hair instead, soothing her. This was not the first time it happened. It was becoming some strange sort of routine, but he would be there- as long as she needed him. His arms went around her into a sweet embrace. Ferio held her close, inhaling the light floral scent of her, grinned contentedly as she snuggled even closer to him.

Be strong be strong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

"Do you think Hikaru is happy?" she finally asked, breaking the silence, turning those mesmerizing emeralds on him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her solemnly. "Not if she sees you like this... But, yes tenshi, I believe she would be happy where ever she goes. It's Hikaru we're talking about." Ferio paused, "Unlike you..." he chided softly.

Anger flashed through her, it showed in the way she tensed. Fuu was numb now; she was weary. 'But Ferio is right.' her mind reflected, ' yet I can't help being the way I am now.'

Amber orbs spoke volumes of the frustration he felt. Ferio wished just for once that she would be motivated again, be so provoked by him that she would go back to being the old Fuu. The one he fell head over heels for, now he seemed to have lost her.

Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind

"Can you hold me Ferio? Hold me tight so that I won't fall apart?" Fuu questioned aloud, tenderness and grief laced in her words. Tears sprung suddenly, and were already sliding down her cheeks before she could stop them.

Ferio saw his tear- streaked angel, and could only wish her agony would stop, he was helpless to heal her pain. His arms were tighter than before, but still cautious about hurting her. 'I'll never let go, Fuu.' his whisper giving her strength to carry on

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She falling from grace

She's all over the place yeah

She fell asleep in his arms. Her sobs ceased, her body relaxed, there was even a small smile on her lips. Ferio removed his jacket to cover it on her fragile frame. Fuu Hououji was a wilting flower, and Ferio Cephiro was going to be the key to reviving her.

She wanted to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

Ferio Cephiro used to be and still is one of the hottest guys around. His mischievous grin, the notorious twinkle in his eyes, the cool attitude. THE playboy of the school, famous for breaking numerous hearts. He never really loved, never really liked. Not until he met her.

He had no clue heartbreak could be so painful. staring at the figure in his arms made him feel so deeply sad, joyful and he admitted finally, in love.

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

He kissed away her tears, a gentle kiss on her cheeks, his mouth tasting lightly of Fuu's gentle sweetness. Fuu was beautiful, exquisitely so. Green strands intertwined with blond, firm hands with soft gentle ones, two bodies with one joined soul. He laid a even gentler kiss on her lips, careful not to wake her up, smiling as he did so. A faint pink appeared on her cheeks.

Ferio chuckled as he realized that she wasn't exactly asleep, Fuu's smile seemed truly happy.

She's lost inside lost inside

She's lost inside lost inside

He caught sight of the symbol of 'Ferio loves Fuu' on the tree.

He knew they would make it, together.

But meanwhile... his lips met hers again, deepening the kiss. His tongues lingering on her lips, making her blush turn an bright pink.

"That feels nice..." Fuu murmured, turning towards him. Ferio laughed silently, he thought his kisses were beyond 'nice'.

His eyes twinkled as he set out to prove his point.

A/N: I hope you like?? I'm having trouble with too much mushy scenes. Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
